Paralyze Heal
|} The Paralyze Heal (Japanese: まひなおし Paralysis Heal), called Parlyz Heal prior to Generation VI, is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It cures a Pokémon from . In the core series games Price / | 200| 100}} | 300| 150}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it cures a Pokémon from . Description |Cures a Pokémon that is suffering from paralysis.}} |Heals paralyzed Pokémon.}} |Heals a paralyzed Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It heals one Pokémon from paralysis.}} |Heals a paralyzed Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It eliminates paralysis from a single Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine for paralysis. It can be used once to free a Pokémon that has been paralyzed.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating paralysis. It can be used to free a single Pokémon that has been paralyzed.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | , , , , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | Sprout Tower, Goldenrod Underground, National Park | , , , , , , , , , Poké Marts; (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | Petalburg Woods, New Mauville | , , , , , , , , Poké Marts; Lilycove Department Store |- | | , Mt. Moon, Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6), Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8) | , , , , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | In the 's Bag at the start of the game | , Poké Marts; Outskirt Stand |- | | Pyrite Town, Gateon Port, Realgam Tower ( completion prize) | , Agate, Gateon Poké Marts |- | | , Jubilife City , Floaroma Meadow , Eterna Forest, Valor Lakefront , Great Marsh | All Poké Marts, Celestic Town , Veilstone Department Store |- | | , Sprout Tower, Union Cave, Goldenrod Department Store | All Poké Marts, (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | | , |- | | Dreamyard, Pinwheel Forest, Chargestone Cave, Mistralton City, Icirrus City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , Floccesy Ranch, Nimbasa City, Nimbasa Gym, Icirrus City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Santalune Forest | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge) |- | | Petalburg Woods, Granite Cave, New Mauville | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Lilycove Department Store |- | | , Hau'oli Cemetery, | All Poké Marts, |- | | , Hau'oli Cemetery, , Paniola Ranch, Seafolk Village | All Poké Marts, |- | | S.S. Anne, , Routes and | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The Parlyz Heal appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 4 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, the Parlyz Heal can be used to cure a Pokémon from . A Parlyz Heal can be purchased from any for 200-140 gold, and sold for 100-130 gold. Description |Cures paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime Though it did not physically appear in the , Paralyze Heal was mentioned in A Pokémon Scent-sation. Erika offered to give some of it to Ash's Bulbasaur after it had been hit by her 's , but declined the offer. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Weezing Winks Out, Koga healed , who had been paralyzed by Agatha's Gengar's , with a Paralyze Heal sent to him inside one of his shuriken Poké Balls. Trivia * In Pokémon Adventures, is healed with a Paralyze Heal, the first time a status condition healing item besides local specialties is used on a human. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=解麻藥 麻痺藥 |zh_cmn=解麻藥 / 解麻药 麻痺回復 |da=Paralysehelbredelse |fi=Halvausrohto |fr=Anti-Para |de=Para-Heiler |it=Antiparalisi |ko=마비치료제 Mabi Chiryoje |no=Lammelsesalve |pl=Uzdrawiający Gaz (EP026) |pt_br=Cura de Paralisante |es=Antiparaliz Antiparalizador |sv=Antiförlamningsvätska |vi=Thuốc chữa tê liệt }} Category:Medicine Category:Status condition healing items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Para-Heiler es:Antiparalizador fr:Anti-Para it:Antiparalisi ja:まひなおし zh:解麻药（道具）